Matthesons Militia
Matthesons Militia RPed by Casey Matthesons Militia History: Matthesons Militia started as a small community of settlers that joined together after the Apocalypse, they started off in New Jersey and thrived creating a well organized territory offering safety from bandits, mutants, and any deadly threats that were thrown at them. They thrived as a nation and became a powerhouse territory for humans in the New Jersey Area. Their lands held farms and several settlements all working together for the betterment of Man Kind. The territories safety was long lived however… 113 years after the bombs and a new nation arrived on the border of the territory. A War tribe, made cannibal the tribe was simply migrating to find food. In 4 months after the tribes arrival they attacked the territory and a brutal war lasting 2 years took place leaving the communities in chaos. In the end the War Tribe was defeated, but at a cost. Nearly 70% of the population had been killed and all the towns that had started up had been burned to the ground. The surviving 297 people joined together under the Banner of Mason Matheson, he was a Captain for the lands and he lead the survivors far away hoping to start a new life for everyone. He was thought to be a nice man however when he gained full control over everyone he became to be extremely harsh with his rules and became somewhat of a corrupt power. When they arrived in the D.C area they found that many of the potential areas they had mapped out were already taken by other inhabitants. Eventually they came upon Roosevelt Academy, they found it infested with Super Mutants and immediately slaughtered the super mutant inhabitants there. Within a week they had make-shift walls surrounding the area, and the entire place cleaned up from whatever the Super Mutants had set up. Location Location: Roosevelt Academy Population Population (300 Max): 243 Economy Economy: They have their own Caravan trade which trade goods around the Wasteland (However mostly to nearby towns simply for supplies) Culture Culture: They are completely based off the society before the bombing so they have freedom of religion leaving the Militia very Diverse. Government Government:The Matheson Republic is technically a Military dictatorship with minor tweaks. The Government is extremely harsh, the Militias laws will be followed and if they aren’t death or emprisonment is propable. In charge of everything is Mason Matheson, he is the President, General, and Commander-in-Chief of the Militia. Second in command is a man named Colonel Reed, he is in charge of everything when Mason is not around and still has a large amount of power to do things when Mason is around. Military Military: The Military is made up of both men and woman, they serve as both the police, defence, and offense of the Militia. They are armed with a large amount of different armaments, including several Rocket Launchers and Light Machine Guns. Most general soldiers are armed with Assault Carbines for quick and easy kills. Each soldier is trained extensively in these aspects. There is a branch of soldiers which are more experianced and better armed used for certain operations. These soldiers are trained in advanced and top-of the line weaponry that the Republic has to offer. These soldiers, carry weapons such as rocket launchers, light machine guns, sniper rifles. For full on defenses the Militia is armed with Mortars which are deployed when any enemy attempts a full on assault of Roosevelt. Another defense set up are manned-turrets set up on the walls of Roosevelt (Basicly mini-guns set up on the walls). While almost never occurring, the mortars may be carried and deployed at different locations in dire situations (However during something like this, the mortars are heavily protected and something such as this must be issued by Matheson himself) They wear uniforms like this http://s693.photobuc...f3f043.jpg.html except have patches on the identifying rank and a bullet proof vest on top. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: Mutation is considered a filth to the Militia. Category:Factions